Master List
Master List This is a list of confirmed animals that have been added or are going to be added to the game. this list includes 60 Dinosaurs, 19 mammals, 8 reptiles, 8 underwater creatures, 2 pterosaurs, and 1 bird with a total of 96 creatures. It should be noted that the list may add creatures or remove creatures overtime. If the creature doesn't have a page, that means that there is no known model for the animal, and therefor is subject to change. It should also be noted that not all of these animals will be added to the game at the same time. First off all animals are in different stages of development, some have all of their animations completed while others haven't even started to be animated. Another reason is that all aquatic and aerial animals will be added later than all of the other creatures because of the difficulty animating and coding their behaviors. All modeled creatures on this list will be added at some point. List * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Alamosaurus sanjuanensis * Albertosaurus * Allosaurus fragilis * Amargasaurus * Ampelosaurus * Andrewsarchus * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Australvenator * Baryonyx walkeri * Brachiosaurus * Bunny * Canis dirus (Dire Wolf) * Carcharadontosaurus saharicus * Carnotaurus sastrei * Casteroides * Ceratosaurus nasicornis * Chasmosaurus * Coelophysis * Compsognathus corallestris * Concavenator * Corythosaurus * Crichtonsaurus * Cryolophosaurus ellioti * Dakotaraptor steini ("The Dragon") * Deer * Deinocheirus mirificus * Deinonychus antirrhopus * Deinotherium * Desmatosuchus * Diabloceratops * Dilophosaurus wetherilli * Dimetrodon * Dimorphodon macronyx * Diplodocus carnegii * Dromaeosaurus * Dunkleosteus * Edmontosaurus annectens * Elasmotherium * Entelodon * Euoplocephalus * Gallimimus bullatus * Giganotosaurus carolinil * Gigantoraptor * Gigantosaurus megalonyx * Gomphotherium * Gorgonops * Hyaenodon gigas * Hylaeosaurus * Hypsilophodon * Iguanodon * Inostrancevia * Irritator challengeri * Kelenken guillermoi * Kentrosaurus * Kronosaurus * Livyatan * Maiasaura * Majungasaurus crenatissimus * Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum * Mammuthus primigenius (Woolly Mammoth) * Megalodon * Megalosaurus * Megatherium * Mesohippus * Microraptor * Monolophosaurus jiangi * Ouranosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis * Panthera leo spelaea (Cave Lion) * Paraceratherium * Parasaurolophus * Placerias * Plateosaurus * Platybelodon * Plesiosaurus * Postosuchus * Protosphyraena * Pteranodon ingens * Quetzalcoatlus * Sarcosuchus imperator * Scutosaurus * Smilodon * Spinosaurus aegyptiaceus * Stegosaurus armatus * Styracosaurus * Suchomimus tenerensis * Temnodontosaurus * Therizinosaurus cheloniformis * Thylacine * Titanoboa? * Triceratops horridus * Tylosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex * Tyrannotitan * Uintatherium * Utahraptor ostrommaysorum * Velociraptor mongalensis Possibilities Bellow is a list of creatures that have been mentioned to be in or considered for the game but since have not been confirmed, but however may be added at a future point in the game: * Acanthostega * Acheroraptor * Ambulocetus * Astrodon * Camarasaurus * Daeodon * Daspletosaurus * Dryosaurus * Edmontonia * Elasmosaurus * Hadrosaurus * Herrerasaurus * Ichthyostega * Ichthyovenator * Mapusaurus * Marshosaurus * Mosasaurus * Nanotyrannus * Nigersaurus * Nyctosaurus * Ornitholestes * Oviraptor * Paralititan * Pristichampsus * Rebbachisaurus * Rhamphorhynchus * Saltasaurus * Sauroposeidon * Tarbosaurus * Tenontosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Torosaurus * Torvosaurus * Toxodon * Troodon * Tupandactylus * Yutyrannus